


Reveanges  will  change our life

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Vengeance Demon(s), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: That fic is based from a kinkmeme.Where is more an epilogue from the end of the second game with no happy ending. After every fanfiction where Anders live after Hawke "kill him", happy ending for him. But then is not Anders, who survives.





	Reveanges  will  change our life

Kirkwall was in flame. The flames and shout them to resound around him. Blood ran between its fingers. A blade between its coasts hurt him. He it was always there. Only in only one head which during years they had been two. A magus is a spirit of Justice. Working both for the same cause. Now magi and templars to massacre itself without distinction. Without distinction dee the innocence of one or the age of the other. It was not perfect, that would be it never. The sacrifice the innocent ones had felt reluctant Anders. But Justice had pushed it with end. Using its time near the guards to show him that for the community property of the sacrifices was to be made. For the good of all. In front of martyrdoms. And to rest near the Creator. If it could it cried. To have failed, to have brought justice in blood. Even for the act of despair of Anders.

t is the love which in betrayed Anders. Justice had told him, to repeat. Hawke would be its Achilles' heel. Justice was right and more than words the blade of the knife to insert in the side of Anders was worth more than all the words which they could have exchanged both. But it was too late now. They had concluded their ultimate called for the aid on the condition of the magi. Now the world will be, knows. 

 

It was raised. Staggering lost blood returning each one of its movements difficult, heavy. Even if the blade not to kill it. Its wound would do it. It nor paying any attention. Silence in its spirit was worse of all shouts them that it could perceive around him.   
It was tired so much. A tiredness which had never arrived to him. It knew that it was because of the wound. He would die and nothing could prevent some. No fate of care could have stopped the death which expected it. But it continues to advance. Stumbling. Being raised with more difficulty each time.

He knew each street of this city. Even if the walls were to break down it recognizing them between thousand. For the assets through. To have each time diverted its anger at the bottom of him so that the Templars does not see it. Does not kill them. 

It arrived in front of steps. At the top of it is last knew this which-here to find. The gallows.   
With its iron statues. Vestige of a deep past to slavery was as normal as to breathe. Sheltering the magi in front of their prisons instead of their residences.   
When it arrived at the top of steps it lives the statues which he had so much hedge into pieces. All were dispersed in the court. Lay out like cold bodies. An old and black magic to emanate from these last. That did not have any more importance. If it could it would laugh to see them thus. 

But he laughs, never again of laughing for him. He tightened the knife in his hand. At one moment during its walk it had had to remove it is liked and to keep it in its hand. But its any more importance did not have.   
It is there that he lives them. Those which one day had it doubt it to call a friend. To wound after a hard combat. The body Mérédithe to petrify. 

The elf, Fenris lives it in first. 

\- Hawke?

Hawke was turned over. Still to exhaust by their combat against Mérédithe. Stupor and terror could be read on its face. Tears appeared in its eyes. After all this horror and the tests, he still loved Anders. And to see its face, still alive and going in its direction had recalled him with an appalling force. 

\- Oh, Blondie… 

Varric looked at Hawke advancing towards Anders. Both brooded blood. It tries to be hung up again at the good moment with the shared laughter. With the accodances and long the stories close to fire. But each time it was re-examined to look with horror the moment in Hawke stabbed the man whom it loved. And that its body touched the ground, without life.

When he lives Hawke to arrive at his height, he does not know why these legs stopped obeying to him. And it fell. But this time even with all the will of the world it was not able to be raised. It raised the head and screw Hawke vis-a-vis him, looking at it. There was in its eyes of the emotions which it did not manage to understand. It opened and closed the mouth several times before succeeding in pronouncing some words. 

\- It left… left… 

The way which left was rocky, to break, almost a murmur. While hearing its some words Hawke fell opposite him. Holding tight in arms. Gently cherishing the hair on its skull. Murmuring in its ears of the words to comfort it. Promises for that which he liked. And that he still likes. 

\- Shh, shh. Coil. Is alright. I' m sorry. i' m so so sorry. Is gonna Be alright. I promised.

But it did not need comfort. It needed answer. It still needed to understand. And to be avenged. Yes, to be avenged. And this weight on its chest will fly away. And silence in its spirit will also leave. Since his/her friend had disappeared. Since it had left. Since this man who would be it in his arms had taken the only person in this world to him who was able to understand it. Who was not frightened by to insult him or it.   
The question were formed. He says it in a breath. In a last breath. With the ear of this man who had make you promise into cubes. And had not succeeded in holding the first, that to protect Anders. 

 

\- Why did you have to kill Anders?

 

Hawke understood not the words which had just heard. Just as it did not understand the pain which perceived in its chest. It slightly pushed Anders to seek any answer to its questions. But it naked that dead eyes bordered of blue. 

A blue avenger and determined, not usual the gilded full one with compassion. It was not Anders whom it held between his arms but Justice. 

He heard with far from shout and of the stalemates coming towards him. Noises so far now.   
The body now is envied of his lover fell to the ground. When he see in his chest the same knife with which he had removed the life of Anders. 

Now to plant right in its heart.


End file.
